Love Letters and Phone Calls
by intothedaylight
Summary: Sakura writes letters to Syaoran as he does her. The events that occurred between the years of when Sakura confesses her love for Syaoran when he leaves for Hong Kong and when he returns to Tomoeda. The beginning and end of this story are from the manga.
1. Chapter 1

I've ALWAYS wanted to do this. I read the CCS manga over the week and wanted to make up the events that occurred while Syaoran was back in Hong Kong and Sakura was waiting for him. This is seriously my favorite manga/anime with Sakura and Syaoran as my ultimate favorite anime couple! This isn't going to be a long story. The beginning of this is taken from the [Tokyopop translation] manga, the sixth volume of the "Master of the Clow" series.  
Oh hey! Check my profile out every once in awhile. I have dated updates on what with goes on with my writing!

* * *

"SYAORAN!" I hollered his name out loud as I ran towards the still bus. He must've heard me, because one of the windows immediately slammed open revealing his surprised face.

"…Sakura!" he yelled back in confusion.

I ran and ran closer until I was up to the window.

"I… I know how I feel!" I told him as I held up the special bear with wings I made towards him, tears welling up in my eyes. "My number one… is you, Syaoran!" My voice was on the verge of stuttering breaking. By this time, he was leaning over the window, his brown eyes staring directly at my teary-eyed green ones. He extended one arm to hold onto the bear. He took it and said, "…Thank you." Then he smiled down at me and asked, "Can I name this bear… Sakura?"

"Sure… Can I name the bear you gave me, Syaoran?"

"Yes." Then the bus started to move. And so did my heart along with it. I ran with it. "I'll come back!" he called to me.

"When!" I asked, more tears welling up.

"When the things I have to do in Hong Kong are finished!"

The bus started to speed up, so I tried as well. "When will that be!" I asked loudly.

He leaned over the window more. "It'll take awhile! Will you wait for me?"

I gave a little sniffle before answering, "…Yes!" The bus went on its way and sped on ahead. I stopped short and waved my arm to say good-bye.

Yes. I'll wait… forever, if I have to.

After all… Syaoran is the one I love most.

* * *

That was one month ago and I was in two weeks into the new school term as a sixth grader. It was a Sunday and I was lazing around my room, laying down on my bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"Sakura… are you alright?" Kero-chan asked me with concern.

I turned to my side and hugged my pillow. "…y-yeah, I'm fine."

Kero flew down to my side and patted my head. "Are you still worried about that brat?"

"I-It's not that!" I squeezed my eyes shut and heard Kero sigh. Then, I couldn't take it anymore! I shot straight-up in my bed, causing Kero to have a mini-spazz attack and almost fall onto the hardwood floor, if it wasn't for his wings. "Alright! I've decided!" I said with clenched fists of confidence and went over to my desk. I took out one of my pens and a notebook and started to write.

Soon enough, Kero flew his little body over. He peered down at my writing and questioned, "What'cha doin'?"

Not looking up from my writing. "Writing… a letter…" He took a closer look at it, smiled and shook his head. "That brat, huh?"

I poured out my feelings to him, not leaving one thing out. Of course, there was the telling of several events that are going on here in Tomoeda. As I signed it… I hesitated, but wrote it anyway and finished it with a smile upon my face.

"Alright. I'll ask Dad to take me to the post office tomorrow!" I shouted with joy and looked over at the teddy bear Syaoran gave me, who sat upon my desk. I rested my hand into the palm of my hand while my elbow rested on my desk and stared at it with a big smile and daydream-y eyes.

* * *

_Dear Syaoran,_

_How are you? Good I hope. I've been wanting to write to you for awhile, but I just didn't know what to say. Sorry for the long wait, but I'm sure you have better things to do. You must be busy, too! Speaking of which, how are things over in Hong Kong? Is Meiling-chan? I bet she's with you right now, ne? I'm also going to write a letter to her. Please give it to her if it's not too much trouble._

_Lately, Tomoyo-chan has been filming me non-stop with new outfit creations. We've been using some of the Sakura Cards to create some "monsters" where I defeat them and stuff. It's pretty fun, but you know how Tomoyo-chan is! Oh, Tomoyo-chan and everyone in class say "Hi!" by the way._

_Oh, speaking of which, we're all in the same class! Sixth grade started just two weeks ago! It's absolutely crazy! And to think that I'll be in middle school next year! What about school in Hong Kong? Is it the same as here?_

_Syaoran, I really can't thank you enough. With the collecting of the Clow Cards and the Final Judgement and all the strange things that happened over the past months… I can't be more grateful. I'm really glad I met you. And I really miss you. I really do. We'll see each again, right? Whether it's days, months, or years… we'll see each other again._

_I love you._

_From, Sakura._

* * *

I stared at all the papers in front of me and sighed in frustration. It was a pain in the butt to be filling all these out. But it's what I had to do. Of course, it was going to take some time. Oh, well! I can handle it!

"Syaoran-sama, there's a letter for you!" Wei told me from the kitchen.

"Oh, okay! I'll be down in a bit!" I called back to him. I finished the last bit of work of the paper I had in front of me. I gave a sigh of relief and piled it up with the rest of the finished ones. I headed out of my room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. "A letter, Wei?"

He was smiling and nodded his head. "Yes. And I think you'll be very pleased with it."

"Oh?" I took the little, light blue-colored envelope and look at it. "Ah!" the little sound softly came out of my mouth while my face turned a bright red color. Wei smiled in the back and said, "I'll be making dinner."

I ran over into the gathering room and sat down on one of the couches. I smiled as I looked at the sender's name. I placed my index finger at one of the corner flaps of the envelope to open it up.

I slowly opened up the letter. I checked the date; it was written about a week ago. I read it slowly and softly smiled. Immediately, my cheeks went red at her last part of the letter. "Sakura…" I mumbled with a smile.

"Syaoran-sama, dinner is ready," Wei said in the doorway to the gathering room.

"Ah, okay!" I said as I set the letter and envelope down on the coffee table and headed to the dining room to eat.

Afterwards, I went back up to my room with the letter in hand. Pushing a few of the paperwork aside, I took out a pen and piece of paper and began to write, answering her questions and putting a few of my own. I blushed with the few things I wrote and smiled as I signed it off.

"Done!"

* * *

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm doing well. And your letter was well worth the wait. I'm very glad you wrote to me. Hong Kong is… Hong Kong. I've been helping my mother with some paperwork and my sisters with a few things. And Meiling is as energetic as always. She misses you, too. I'm pretty sure Wei gave your letter to Meiling to her. Oh, and you're wrong. Meiling's not with me as I write this letter at the moment. Haha._

_Well, that's Daidouji for you. Ha, I was wondering what she'd be doing with you without the Clow Cards to be captured or the events with Hiiragizawa that were happening. Oh, and tell everyone that I say "Hi!", too!_

_Hong Kong schools are about the same as Japan's schools. I've started sixth grade, too. It was nice seeing a couple of my friends again, but I really do miss Tomoeda. Is everyone doing well? How're Yamazaki's lies? Haha. How's your family doing? Tsukishiro? I'm sure they're doing well._

_Sakura, I'm really happy I met you, too. I'm really glad I came to Tomoeda. And I'm glad the Clow Cards… I mean, Sakura Cards are in your hands. You're a very sweet girl, Sakura. Don't ever change. Stay the way you are. I love you that way. And of course, we'll see each other again. Soon enough._

_I love you, too._

_From, Syaoran._


	2. Chapter 2

Not as good as good as the first chapter, but I like the phone call... kinda. Ah, I'd make it longer, but I was running out of ideas. ARGH. Well, enjoy! Oh, and if you didn't know, the POV goes from Sakura (then Sakura's letter) to Syaoran (then Syaoran's letter) and back and forth. Usually with the letters, I mean.  
Check out my profile every now and then for updates! Also, feel free to follow me on twitter. (:

* * *

Today was, once again, another school day for me! It had already been two months since I've started writing to Syaoran and almost nearly summer! Just one more month…

I glanced over at the clock in frustration and sighed as I rested my head on my folded arms, which were resting ontop of my desk.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked me while standing beside my desk.

"Yeah… I'm alright." I sighed once more and turned my head to the side to look at my best friend. I saw her eyes wander to my bag, which was hanging on the little hook beside my desk. "Sakura-chan, what's this?" she asked, holding up a light yellow envelope.

"Ah, that?" I took the envelope away from her and smiled. "Another letter from Syaoran."

"_Another_ letter?" Immediately, she moved in her face closer to mine with sad eyes and a big frown on her face. "Have you been writing letters to Li-kun without my knowing, Sakura?"

"U-Um…" I gave a sweat drop and a nervous look appeared on my face. "I thought I told you that I'd write to him some time…"

"May I read it?"

"S-Sure…?"

Just then, the bell rang and Mr. Tereda came into the classroom, telling all of us to get to our seats. Tomoyo took the letter along to her seat, which was next to mine. I watched as her facial expression turn into her usual daydream-y state whenever I'm in her outfits.

"This is just too cute, Sakura-chan!" she whispered softly and carefully handed me back the letter. I blushed a little, smiled and nodded. "Are you going to write him back?"

"Yeah. During lunch break."

* * *

_Dear Syaoran,_

_I can't believe it's almost summer. It's getting much warmer over and here and I was hoping we'd all be able to switch to our summer uniforms soon! Maybe I could use one of the Sakura Cards to… NO! I can't. I must stick through this. Ahaha. I'm hoping to get a lot of things done over the summer and hopefully hang out with Tomoyo-chan and friends._

_Syaoran-kun, I was wondering if we could call each other. Ah, I know it'll probably cost much, but my dad says it's okay. Toya-niichan sure wasn't happy about it, though._

_So? What do you think about it? It'd be nice to hear your voice. Maybe Tomoyo-chan's phones work overseas! Well, there's no hurt in trying, right? Hopefully soon enough._

_Love, Sakura._

* * *

"Syaoran! Let's eat some ice cream together!" Meiling begged as she clung onto my arm. It was after school and the two of us were sitting on a park bench. I gave her an annoyed look. "Meiling…" But, of course, she had to give me a pout and a frown with teary eyes, which made be more annoyed then before. I sighed. "Alright, alright." I handed her five yuan (Chinese currency) so she could run off to the nearby ice cream stand and buy some.

As soon as I saw her approach the line of people, I pulled out from my pocket a wrinkled and folded up pastel pink envelope that had a wing sticker on the tip of the opening flap. I looked at it in frustration and couldn't think of what to write back. Should I write back? I mean, she did say we could probably call each other. Maybe I'll call her tonight?

"SYAORAN!" Meiling screeched with happiness as she hopped down next to me. "Here!" She handed me the chocolate ice cream on the cone.

"Thanks."

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the envelope in my other hand.

"Oh, a letter…"

"From…?"

"…Sa…Sakura…" I mumbled, but she pretty much heard it for she made a slightly frustrated face. But it suddenly softened a bit. "Ne, Syaoran… that girl… do you love her?"

Immediately, my face went red and I looked down at my feet. I began to stutter. "Um… well, I… uh…" Then I heard her sigh. "It's alright."

Later that day, I asked my mother if I could talk to Sakura on the phone tonight. My sisters began to complain, since their teenage hormones went running wild for wanting to talk all night. Luckily, Mother said I could. Like Sakura's dad, she didn't mind and Japan was only a one hour difference from Hong Kong.

I sat on my bed and looked at the phone, my cheeks heating up slightly. With my hand uncontrollably shaking, I pressed the numbers.

* * *

I was laying on my stomach on top of my bed while looking through a magazine as Kero was playing a video game over in the corner of my room. It was about seven at night. Toya had work tonight and Dad has a night class to teach. The phone downstairs rang, so I went downstairs to pick it up.

"Kinomoto residence," I said. It was silent for awhile. "Ano… moshi-moshi?" I asked, confused.

"Ah! U-Uh… um… Sa-Sakura?" the voice over the phone asked. My cheeks went slightly red. "Syao… Syaoran? Is that you?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"So, your mom said it was okay for us to talk?"

He chuckled slightly. "Yeah. She said it was fine."

I began to head back up to my room. "So… how've you been? How's Hong Kong?"

"It's good. Getting pretty hot, though."

"Same here."

"What about you? How's Tomoeda?"

"About the same. Tomoyo-chan's been wanting to read a bunch of the letters you wrote to me."

He laughed slightly. "Really? Well, that IS Daidouji."

"Haha, yeah, it is." I paused for a few seconds and then bit my bottom lip and squeezed my eyes shut. A small sob escaped from my lips, but it was loud enough because Syaoran said, "Sakura?"

It was no use. Tears escaped from my eyes and more sobs came out. And then a small cough came from the back of my throat mixed in with a sob.

"Sakura? Sakura, are you okay?" he asked, worriedly.

"G-Gomen ne… Syaoran…" I sobbed. Kero-chan heard my sobs and paused his game to fly over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?"

I covered my mouth with my arm to muffle some of the sobs. I nodded my head. I inhaled deeply and wiped away a few tears. "I'm alright, Kero-chan. You can go back to your video games. He had a worried look, then patted my head. "Okay."

"I'm sorry, Syaoran… It's just… I missed you so much!"

* * *

I smiled at hearing what she said. I let her sob for a little while longer. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" she sobbed over and over again. "It's alright, Sakura. I've missed you, too. So much."

"I love you, Syaoran."

"I love you, too, Sakura."

And we spent the rest of the entire night talking to each other…


End file.
